CowboysCapitulo I
by MDMlover
Summary: Jensen e Jared eram amantes quando adolescentes, aprendendo as coisas da vida um com o outro, mas essa cumplicidade foi quebrada e se afastara. Depois de anos se reencontram e estão muito mudados, fisicamente inclusive, o que pode acontecer quando se reencontram em corpos adultos depois de tantos anos?
1. Chapter 1

_Gêneros: Yaoi, AU, Padackles  
Avisos:homossexualidade, Sexo entre dois homens, Conteúdo Adulto, palavras de baixo calão  
Disclaimer: Os personagens/artistas Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não me pertencem, não há intuito de ferir a imagem do artista, esta é uma obra de ficção de fã, não tendo qualquer relação com a realidade.  
Pairing: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles_

_Beta Reader:Claudia Ackles_

_Fanfiction: Cowboys_

Prólogo

Após o término da faculdade de Fisioterapia, Jensen está de volta à fazenda de seus pais para as férias, muitas lembranças o aguardam nesse retorno.

A fazenda em Huntsville ficava bem distante da cidade de Austin. Jensen estava dirigindo fazia horas com sono e sozinho, somente o rádio e o café mantinham-no acordado , porém queria chegar logo a fazenda do pai para ver todos e dormir. Fazia meses que se formara na Universidade de Austin e não via a família. Alguns flashes de sua adolescência vieram a mente

_Um garoto de cabelos pretos tomava banho num tonel com ele, após o banho foram explorar o mato e o garoto de cabelos pretos o beijou na boca. Era um menino franzino e sorridente demais. _

Jensen tentou afastar essas lembranças afinal havia deixado a namorada Daneel na faculdade e essas eram apenas lembranças dos tempos de garoto na fazenda, quando crianças experimentam beijo na boca. Mas Jensen sabia que não havia sido somente um beijo. Os dois garotos foram muito além e experimentaram outras coisas homoeróticas que nem tinham coragem de comentar entre si, apenas faziam e fingiam esquecer quando voltavam ao convívio de outras pessoas. Jensen tomou outro gole de café tentando esquecer isso, só queria chegar logo. Finalmente uma placa na estrada indicava Huntsville.

Ao chegar foi recebido com uma grande festa, seus pais e irmãos o esperavam com um churrasco e alguns vizinhos dos quais ele nem lembrava. Aproveitou a comida, bebida e a conversa mas se retirou em uma hora para a cama pois estava exausto.

A casa de seu pai era enorme e bela, como uma casa de fazenda do Texas. O seu quarto ainda estava intacto, com a decoração de adolescente ainda, a bandeira do time do coração ainda na parede. Sorriu e nem trocou de roupa, se jogou na cama pesadamente e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte Jensen foi acordado com o barulho de uma caminhonete que chegava. Levantou-se , foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e deu uma boa olhada no espelho, estava com a barba loira por fazer, não se importou, estava em casa. Desceu para tomar o café e sua mãe o abraçou:

- Meu amor! Dormiu bem?

- Dormi como uma pedra... - se sentou a mesa e começou a devorar a torta de maçã mais maravilhosa do planeta, a torta de sua mãe.

Jensen ouvia um falatório lá fora e alguém abriu a porta da cozinha. Era seu pai acompanhado de um rapaz muito alto e forte, de cabelos castanhos quase até os ombros que trazia uma caixa de compras.

- Onde eu coloco sr Roger? – o rapaz olhou para Jensen e ambos congelaram.

- Pode por aqui no armário Jared...

O rapaz sem ação ficou parado olhando Jensen e em seguida ambos baixaram a cabeça.

- O-Ok sr Roger- o rapaz colocou a caixa sobre a bancada e já ia saindo rapidamente quando Roger o chamou

- Lembra-se de Jensen, Jared? Tem tempo que vocês não se vêem...desde o colegial eu acho

Jared se virou e Jensen foi cordial, fez o mesmo e ambos sorriram _amarelo_ um para o outro. Jared por um instante lembrou-se de como Jensen havia sido um garoto muito loiro e muito bonito, mas agora estava estonteante, reparou nas sardas pelo nariz e seios da face e os profundos olhos verdes de Jensen, sentiu as pernas bambearem. Jensen por sua vez percebera como o garoto moreno havia crescido, até demais! E como estava musculoso e forte... apreciavam-se em silêncio. Era nítida a tensão sexual que se formava novamente entre eles em questão de segundos.

- hey, como vai? – Jensen quebrou a tensão

Jared se encostou na bancada tendo lembranças nada castas do que fizeram juntos no mato há alguns anos atrás...aliás o que costumavam fazer pois não foi somente uma vez e sim várias.

- Hey Jensen, como está? – fingiam muito bem em não se lembrarem.

- hamm eu cheguei ontem a noite, vim passar as férias... e você o que faz por aqui? Não fez faculdade?

Roger respondeu por ele:

- Jensen, o Jared esteve um tempo tentando a carreira de ator, mas seu pai faleceu ano passado, que Deus o tenha e ele veio vender a fazenda do pai, mas veja você... está muito difícil vender não é Jared?

Ele baixou a cabeça e os cabelos castanhos escorreram pelo rosto

- Sim senhor, está...- limitou-se a responder e também porque não queria lembrar do pai.

- Mas ele descobriu outro talento nato Jensen...

- Ah é mesmo pai, o que é?- Jensen já estava querendo terminar aquela conversa

- Ele doma cavalos selvagens!

Jared deu uma sonora gargalhada:

- Nem tanto senhor!

- Jensen, tivemos um casal que fugiu, os achamos no mato bem na divisa da fazenda e Beaver estava aqui, me ajudou a trazê-los de volta depois de muito custo e ela veio com um potrinho, ele cresceu rebelde e somente Jared consegue segurá-lo! Todos os dias ele vem aqui para tentar domar aquela ferinha! Esse rapaz é de ouro!

Jensen riu

- Encantador de cavalos... - zombou

- É, pois é... - respondeu Jared – Bem vou indo vê-lo senhor, estarei lá se precisar de mais alguma coisa eu vou à loja para o senhor!

- Não preciso de mais nada meu filho, muito obrigado...

Jared saiu rápido como um foguete, cheio de raiva por Jensen zombar dele daquela forma tão sutil que nem o pai dele percebera. A sua vontade era de ir embora naquele momento, mas em respeito a família Ackles foi ver o cavalo. O cavalo corria pelo cercado, aparentemente indomável, Jared arrancou um pedaço de mato, pôs na boca e subiu no cercado observando o belo animal, então olhou para o céu, o sol estava inclemente, tirou a camisa a pendurando na cerca, foi quando a voz de Jensen atrás dele quase o fez escorregar da cerca.

- Muito lindo...

Jared olhou pra trás e fez cara feia de interrogação

- O cavalo é realmente muito lindo - sorria Jensen

- sim é – respondeu Jared secamente se sentando na cerca com uma perna pra cada lado.

- Sabe eu iria te ignorar, mas meu pai me fez vir até aqui em nome dos velhos tempos e ele está olhando lá da porta da cozinha.

Jared sorriu em tom sarcástico e respondeu:

- Parece que há mais cavalos chucros por aqui precisando ser domados...

- hmm é pode ser... – Jensen também subiu e sentou na cerca meio sem jeito, havia perdido fazia tempo. – Sabe, eu superei você...

Jared o olhou e deu uma gargalhada:

- Não sei do que fala - tentou deixar o outro desconcertado

- Sabe sim...

Jared o olhou transformando sua expressão de sarcástico para sério

- Pois eu não... mas ok quem quer sinceridade agora anos depois não é mesmo?- deu um pulo pra fora da cerca deixando Jensen boquiaberto e com o coração saltando do peito.

Jared foi até as baias e tirou um cavalo negro de dentro o preparando com a cela. Jensen foi até ele

- O que quis dizer?

Jared somente preparava o cavalo em silêncio, sob o olhar atento de Jensen em seus músculos, que não acreditava em como aquele rapaz franzino havia se transformado em um homem estonteantemente lindo. Quando estava pronto, Jared subiu no cavalo passando por Jensen e dizendo:

- Ficou surdo na faculdade freckles? Heya!- gritou para o cavalo que relinchou e saiu correndo. Os cabelos de Jared voavam com a velocidade daquele cavalo.

Jensen ficou parado observando e pensando _mas essa estadia aqui vai me fazer mal..._

_Continua_


	2. Capítulo II Tempestade

_Gêneros: Yaoi, AU, Padackles  
Avisos:homossexualidade, Sexo entre dois homens, Conteúdo Adulto, palavras de baixo calão  
Disclaimer: Os personagens/artistas Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não me pertencem, não há intuito de ferir a imagem do artista, esta é uma obra de ficção de fã, não tendo qualquer relação com a realidade.  
Pairing: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles_

_Beta Reader:Claudia Ackles_

_Fanfiction: Cowboys_

Prólogo

Após o término da faculdade de Fisioterapia, Jensen está de volta à fazenda de seus pais para as férias, muitas lembranças o aguardam nesse retorno.

A fazenda em Huntsville ficava bem distante da cidade de Austin. Jensen estava dirigindo fazia horas com sono e sozinho, somente o rádio e o café mantinham-no acordado , porém queria chegar logo a fazenda do pai para ver todos e dormir. Fazia meses que se formara na Universidade de Austin e não via a família. Alguns flashes de sua adolescência vieram a mente

_Um garoto de cabelos pretos tomava banho num tonel com ele, após o banho foram explorar o mato e o garoto de cabelos pretos o beijou na boca. Era um menino franzino e sorridente demais. _

Jensen tentou afastar essas lembranças afinal havia deixado a namorada Daneel na faculdade e essas eram apenas lembranças dos tempos de garoto na fazenda, quando crianças experimentam beijo na boca. Mas Jensen sabia que não havia sido somente um beijo. Os dois garotos foram muito além e experimentaram outras coisas homoeróticas que nem tinham coragem de comentar entre si, apenas faziam e fingiam esquecer quando voltavam ao convívio de outras pessoas. Jensen tomou outro gole de café tentando esquecer isso, só queria chegar logo. Finalmente uma placa na estrada indicava Huntsville.

Ao chegar foi recebido com uma grande festa, seus pais e irmãos o esperavam com um churrasco e alguns vizinhos dos quais ele nem lembrava. Aproveitou a comida, bebida e a conversa mas se retirou em uma hora para a cama pois estava exausto.

A casa de seu pai era enorme e bela, como uma casa de fazenda do Texas. O seu quarto ainda estava intacto, com a decoração de adolescente ainda, a bandeira do time do coração ainda na parede. Sorriu e nem trocou de roupa, se jogou na cama pesadamente e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte Jensen foi acordado com o barulho de uma caminhonete que chegava. Levantou-se , foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e deu uma boa olhada no espelho, estava com a barba loira por fazer, não se importou, estava em casa. Desceu para tomar o café e sua mãe o abraçou:

- Meu amor! Dormiu bem?

- Dormi como uma pedra... - se sentou a mesa e começou a devorar a torta de maçã mais maravilhosa do planeta, a torta de sua mãe.

Jensen ouvia um falatório lá fora e alguém abriu a porta da cozinha. Era seu pai acompanhado de um rapaz muito alto e forte, de cabelos castanhos quase até os ombros que trazia uma caixa de compras.

- Onde eu coloco sr Roger? – o rapaz olhou para Jensen e ambos congelaram.

- Pode por aqui no armário Jared...

O rapaz sem ação ficou parado olhando Jensen e em seguida ambos baixaram a cabeça.

- O-Ok sr Roger- o rapaz colocou a caixa sobre a bancada e já ia saindo rapidamente quando Roger o chamou

- Lembra-se de Jensen, Jared? Tem tempo que vocês não se vêem...desde o colegial eu acho

Jared se virou e Jensen foi cordial, fez o mesmo e ambos sorriram _amarelo_ um para o outro. Jared por um instante lembrou-se de como Jensen havia sido um garoto muito loiro e muito bonito, mas agora estava estonteante, reparou nas sardas pelo nariz e seios da face e os profundos olhos verdes de Jensen, sentiu as pernas bambearem. Jensen por sua vez percebera como o garoto moreno havia crescido, até demais! E como estava musculoso e forte... apreciavam-se em silêncio. Era nítida a tensão sexual que se formava novamente entre eles em questão de segundos.

- hey, como vai? – Jensen quebrou a tensão

Jared se encostou na bancada tendo lembranças nada castas do que fizeram juntos no mato há alguns anos atrás...aliás o que costumavam fazer pois não foi somente uma vez e sim várias.

- Hey Jensen, como está? – fingiam muito bem em não se lembrarem.

- hamm eu cheguei ontem a noite, vim passar as férias... e você o que faz por aqui? Não fez faculdade?

Roger respondeu por ele:

- Jensen, o Jared esteve um tempo tentando a carreira de ator, mas seu pai faleceu ano passado, que Deus o tenha e ele veio vender a fazenda do pai, mas veja você... está muito difícil vender não é Jared?

Ele baixou a cabeça e os cabelos castanhos escorreram pelo rosto

- Sim senhor, está...- limitou-se a responder e também porque não queria lembrar do pai.

- Mas ele descobriu outro talento nato Jensen...

- Ah é mesmo pai, o que é?- Jensen já estava querendo terminar aquela conversa

- Ele doma cavalos selvagens!

Jared deu uma sonora gargalhada:

- Nem tanto senhor!

- Jensen, tivemos um casal que fugiu, os achamos no mato bem na divisa da fazenda e Beaver estava aqui, me ajudou a trazê-los de volta depois de muito custo e ela veio com um potrinho, ele cresceu rebelde e somente Jared consegue segurá-lo! Todos os dias ele vem aqui para tentar domar aquela ferinha! Esse rapaz é de ouro!

Jensen riu

- Encantador de cavalos... - zombou

- É, pois é... - respondeu Jared – Bem vou indo vê-lo senhor, estarei lá se precisar de mais alguma coisa eu vou à loja para o senhor!

- Não preciso de mais nada meu filho, muito obrigado...

Jared saiu rápido como um foguete, cheio de raiva por Jensen zombar dele daquela forma tão sutil que nem o pai dele percebera. A sua vontade era de ir embora naquele momento, mas em respeito a família Ackles foi ver o cavalo. O cavalo corria pelo cercado, aparentemente indomável, Jared arrancou um pedaço de mato, pôs na boca e subiu no cercado observando o belo animal, então olhou para o céu, o sol estava inclemente, tirou a camisa a pendurando na cerca, foi quando a voz de Jensen atrás dele quase o fez escorregar da cerca.

- Muito lindo...

Jared olhou pra trás e fez cara feia de interrogação

- O cavalo é realmente muito lindo - sorria Jensen

- sim é – respondeu Jared secamente se sentando na cerca com uma perna pra cada lado.

- Sabe eu iria te ignorar, mas meu pai me fez vir até aqui em nome dos velhos tempos e ele está olhando lá da porta da cozinha.

Jared sorriu em tom sarcástico e respondeu:

- Parece que há mais cavalos chucros por aqui precisando ser domados...

- hmm é pode ser... – Jensen também subiu e sentou na cerca meio sem jeito, havia perdido fazia tempo. – Sabe, eu superei você...

Jared o olhou e deu uma gargalhada:

- Não sei do que fala - tentou deixar o outro desconcertado

- Sabe sim...

Jared o olhou transformando sua expressão de sarcástico para sério

- Pois eu não... mas ok quem quer sinceridade agora anos depois não é mesmo?- deu um pulo pra fora da cerca deixando Jensen boquiaberto e com o coração saltando do peito.

Jared foi até as baias e tirou um cavalo negro de dentro o preparando com a cela. Jensen foi até ele

- O que quis dizer?

Jared somente preparava o cavalo em silêncio, sob o olhar atento de Jensen em seus músculos, que não acreditava em como aquele rapaz franzino havia se transformado em um homem estonteantemente lindo. Quando estava pronto, Jared subiu no cavalo passando por Jensen e dizendo:

- Ficou surdo na faculdade freckles? Heya!- gritou para o cavalo que relinchou e saiu correndo. Os cabelos de Jared voavam com a velocidade daquele cavalo.

Jensen ficou parado observando e pensando _mas essa estadia aqui vai me fazer mal..._

_Continua_


End file.
